<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>STRQ Shorts by somnivagrantTraviatus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447829">STRQ Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnivagrantTraviatus/pseuds/somnivagrantTraviatus'>somnivagrantTraviatus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnivagrantTraviatus/pseuds/somnivagrantTraviatus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten short fics based off of <a href="https://spook-fish.tumblr.com/post/638555378415697920/ot3-i-collect-images-with-powerful-ot3third">photos collected by tumblr user mugidotpng.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Team STRQ - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  
</p>
</div><p>“...Fifty-six,” Tai counted, completing another sloppy push-up. By all rights, the diner they’d stopped in off the road should have closed by now, but the same three truckers that had been in the booths when they arrived were clustered around him and clapping. It might have had something to do with the old woman at the front, who had raised an appreciative eyebrow when he dropped to the floor and had been watching his arms ever since. “...Fifty-seven.”</p><p>“Only a hundred more to go, champ,” Qrow called from the crowd.</p><p>“Psh, I could do that in my sleep!”</p><p>Qrow considered this with all the gravity 150 pushups in a roadside diner at two in the morning deserved. “I gottit,” he announced at last. “You gotta do ‘em backwards.”</p><p>Summer draped herself limply over Raven’s shoulders. (“Fifty-eight,” Tai announced behind them. The men cheered.)</p><p>“Take a picture with me.”</p><p>Raven considered pushing her off, but inebriated as she was, she would only hit her head on the table, especially with Qrow around. It was only rational to keep her leader intact.</p><p>Summer poked her in the cheek. “Heyyyy Raven. Raven.”</p><p>“I heard you the first time,” she sighed.</p><p>Summer poked her again, giggling. “Take a picture with me.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because! We gotta… celebrate th’moment.” She nodded, something like the Summer Raven respected creeping back into her face. “Never know when it might not be so celebratey.”</p><p>“Ssssixty-three.” Tai groaned, shaking his wrists out one after another. “I don’t think I wanna do these backwards anymore.”</p><p>Qrow flicked a bottlecap at him. “Sounds like something a quitter would say.”</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t say I <i>wouldn’t!</i>”</p><p>Raven rolled her eyes. “As if I’d want to remember this.”</p><p>A cold finger traced her lips, lingering in the upturned corner. Summer laughed, warm and soft, like they were two ordinary friends who had never been touched by tragedy. Raven’s heart dimpled along with Summer’s cheeks.</p><p>“Fine,” she grumbled, dragging her up to the lady at the front. Hopefully she’d know enough of how scrolls worked to push a damn button without needing Raven to teach her. “But only for blackmail later.”</p><p>Summer grinned. “Duh.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“Isn’t it nice of Teal and Plumeria to invite us to their wedding?” Summer sighed, twisting in such a way to make her cloak swirl around her legs. “Oh, it’ll be so romantic.”<p>Qrow rolled his eyes. “I bet Teal’s just getting back at us for that rock slide. I keep telling them it’s not <i>our</i> fault they decided to wander around under a cliff while a bunch of Creeps were attacking, but…”</p><p>Summer shoved him, laughing. “Oh, come on! It won’t be that bad.”</p><p>Qrow looked at her, deadpan. He waved a hand up and down in front of his face.</p><p>She met his stare. “It’s the right thing to do. We’re all going.”</p><p>“Raven’s out on Oz stuff.”</p><p>“Okay, so you, me, and Tai are all going.”</p><p>He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Fine. But if you and Tai end up all mooshy-gooshy, I’m stealing your alcohol.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes in mock-challenge, grinning. “You can try.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Qrow sighed, slumped as far back as the bench would let him while still keeping the umbrella straight. “Why do you even bring me on these things?”<p>“Aw, Qrow,” Summer cooed, flopping back from Tai to drape herself over his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck. “You know we love you, too!”</p><p>He twitched, trying to inch away from her cold nose. “Not when you do that, I don’t.” Summer just smirked and leaned in closer.</p><p>“We’d have to bring you along either way,” Tai grinned, pausing for dramatic effect. Qrow narrowed his eyes at him. Summer’s lips went taut with barely-restrained laughter. “After all, you’re the best wingman a guy could ask for!”</p><p>The umbrella tipped, spilling a stream of cold water directly down the back of Tai’s shirt. He yiped. “Hey!”</p><p>“Oops,” Qrow said. His lips twitched. “Bad luck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“Hey. Hey Raven. Come up behind me.”<p>“Okay..?”</p><p>Tai held his arms out in a T. “Okay, now hold my arms.”</p><p>Raven gave him a suspicious look, but he just grinned. Rolling her eyes, she complied.</p><p>“Look,” Tai shouted up to Summer, “I’m Rose!”</p><p>“Thought that was me!” she called back.</p><p>“That’s not–” Tai gave in, dissolving into laughter. “Okay, fine, you got me!”</p><p>She came down the docks to meet them, carrying their bags. When she dumped them at the bottom of the dock, she cocked a finger gun at him with a wink that abruptly froze when she noticed their boat’s other passenger. “Qrow? Where are your pants?”</p><p>“You don’t wanna know,” he muttered darkly.</p><p>“I still have no idea what’s going on,” Raven confided.</p><p>“That makes two of us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>“Come on, come on, you gotta count us off!”</p><p>Qrow rolled his eyes, but obligingly checked his scroll. “Three… two… one… happy anniversary,” he announced, as dry as the ale he threw back just after. </p><p>Tai whooped and grabbed Raven, pulling her into a deep kiss. Summer gave him a commiserating look, her balloons as bright and out of place as the plasticky smile stretched over her cheeks.</p><p>Qrow jerked his head at the door. “You wanna leave em to it?”</p><p>She fell in next to him with a sigh of relief. “Thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“Hey, guys,” Summer yawned, padding into the hotel room scroll in hand. “Are you ready to– oh my god.”<p>Qrow brought the bottle away from his mouth, swiping across it with his other sleeve. “They’ve been at this for <i>hours,</i>” he informed her, mournful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“Okay,” Summer said, “you two by the wall. I’m going to run a scientific test.”<p>“Well,” Qrow drawled, “anything for <i>science.</i>”</p><p>“Don’t you need a control group for that?” Raven sat back against the bench, oozing indifference. “If it’s just the two of us, you won’t be able to tell. Branwens are naturally attractive.”</p><p>“It’s in our genes,” Qrow agreed, arranging himself behind her.</p><p>Summer squinted at them, humming. “Yeah, okay. Tai? Get in here.”</p><p>“What? But I’m attractive,” he whined.</p><p>Raven raised an eyebrow. “You’re wearing bright orange cargo shorts and a soul patch,” she informed him.</p><p>“The pockets are practical!”</p><p>Qrow snorted, shaking his head. “I might’ve been raised in a barn, but even I know that’s a fashion faux pas.”</p><p>“Do you even know what that means?” Tai complained.</p><p>“Please,” Raven tutted, ignoring Tai completely. “You were not raised in a barn. We were both raised in the woods, like good, self-respecting bandit brats.”</p><p>Qrow cackled. Summer, seizing her chance, took the shot.</p><p>“Damn it,” she cursed when the photo came out. “I really thought I had you.”</p><p>Qrow clapped her on the shoulder. “Like we said.”</p><p>“It’s science,” Raven agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“Psst. Raven. Raven!”<p>“What,” Raven hissed, leaning out the window. “What is so <i>godsdamned</i> important that you need to– Mmph.” Summer cut her off with a kiss that absolutely should not have worked.</p><p>She looked down. Tai, head between Summer’s knees, gave her a wave. “Hey, Raven.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Hi,” Summer said sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear. “I missed you.”</p><p>“That still doesn’t explain…” She waved a hand, indicating the pair. “...this.”</p><p>“You come visit us through the windows all the time,” Tai explained, entirely too cheery for this early in the morning. “Figured maybe it was our turn.”</p><p>Raven blinked, then tilted her head consideringly. Leaning forward, she caught Summer’s lips in another kiss, this one substantially deeper. “Come on,” she said when they were done. “I’ll let you in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Raven slammed a hand into the wall, leaning close enough that Tai could feel her breath on his cheek. “You,” she breathed. “Me. Courtyard. I’m making up for last night.”<p>Tai forced his shoulders down, trying to calm his racing heart. “Damn,” he laughed – damn near <i>giggled,</i> really, cheeks flushed and hurting. “I don’t know how you make that work.”</p><p>Summer pouted. “I could make it work, I bet.”</p><p>“You couldn’t.” Raven barely gave her a glance.</p><p>“Is it the height thing?” Summer darted to her other side, forcing her to weave around. “I could get a pair of stilts.”</p><p>“No.” She put a hand on Omen. Summer took a step back, expression hardening to something more wary, and Raven nodded. “It’s the killer instinct,” she said. Her tone might have passed for airy, if she had been anyone but Raven. “That strength of will can be… intimidating.”</p><p>Summer’s mouth set. “I’m plenty strong.”</p><p>“Perhaps. But not like this.” She shook her head, fists clenching. “Forget it. It’s not something you’d want.”</p><p>A shadow fell over her. With a thunk, Summer’s hand fell into the wall above her, missing her shoulder by a good foot. “How about now?” she asked, voice deepened in some approximation of Raven’s.</p><p>Raven took them in: Summer, so serious, so determined, balanced dangerously against Tai’s straining knees. When he saw her looking, he flashed her a grin. “ST formation! Twice the power, twice the height!”</p><p>“Twice the stupidity, more like.” She pressed a hand over her eyes, grateful her arm hid the twitch of a smile fighting its way onto her face. “The only danger I sense here is gravity.” And maybe her heart, if it kept flipping like that. That kind of feeling would kill her in a second if she let it take root.</p><p>Somehow, she couldn’t bring herself to crush it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“Did I ever tell you about how Qrow crashed our wedding pictures?”<p>Ruby and Yang shook their heads, eyes wide.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him,” Qrow told them, shoving Tai’s head back. “Remember what I always say?”</p><p>“Tai lies,” the girls chorused.</p><p>“Oh ho ho, not this time! See, Qrow was practicing aerial shifts–”</p><p>“I was trying,” Qrow interrupted, “to break a record for biggest cannonball.”</p><p>“– and he fell –”</p><p>“Made a <i>controlled descent</i> –”</p><p>“Right into the lake!”</p><p>“Did you <i>really?</i>” Yang demanded, violet eyes sparkling with mirth.</p><p>Qrow threw his head back, groaning. “You try being a bird for the first time, see how you like it!”</p><p>Ruby tapped her chin. “So… out of curiosity… how big a cannonball would you say you can make?”</p><p>A slow grin crept over Qrow’s face, in perfect sync with the horror dawning on Tai’s. “You know,” he drawled, “I’m not sure I ever found out.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>